


Fighting for sleep

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Sometimes Kurdy just can't sleep because too many memories are running around in his mind





	Fighting for sleep

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: any, any, moonshine

Kurdy was lying near the dying campfire; his coat pulled close around his body. Smith was snoring slightly beside him. Sometimes it was beyond Kurdy that the guy was able to sleep in just every situation.

He was almost afraid to close his eyes; he knew, everything that had happened today would follow him into his dream, turn them into nightmares. So he was just lying there, trying to ignore the cold wind and looked up to the moon.

Almost full moon, the night was illuminated by the pallid shine, stars were sparkling in the sky. It was a beautiful night, quiet and peaceful. The thought crossed his mind how much Elizabeth would have loved to see this. 

Despite everything that was going on in the world, despite everything she had to go through, she had always refused to give up hope. He did remember her smile, her laughter. He did remember the sparkling of her eyes when he had brought her one of these small glass figurines she loved so much. And he did remember her making love with him. 

No one had ever touched him like she did, hundreds of fleetingly kisses she covered his body with; her long brown hair tickling his chest, the short moment she paused before the climax hit her. She was like a wonder in a world where wonder had stopped to exist a long time ago.

He closed his eyes, and her picture followed him. Finally, he was able to relax. She was gone, he knew that, killed by a bullet which had been meant for someone else. But tonight this didn't matter. She would stay with him, hold him, give him all the comfort he needed. And tomorrow, when reality would catch up with him again, he would be strong enough to face another day.

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic (Dreamwidth)


End file.
